Secret Love Sonamy One-Shot FR
by SpaceFusion
Summary: Amy Se Fait Constamment Battre Par Son Amant Shadow , Mais Apres Une Bagarre Dans Une Boite , Amy Réalise Qui Est Son Veritable Amour ... Sonamy Et Un Peu De Shadamy


" Amy , Rammène tes Fesse ici ! " Shadow A Hurler

" Mais , il faut que je me brosse les dent " Amy a Dit

" Hey ! , Si tu veut pas que je Monte aller te Defoncer Les dent , Rammene toi ! "

Amy , etais effrayer La Jeune Herrison Rose De 19 Ans La fille Que Tout Les Garg Voulais Avoir Dans Leur Lit Etais Obliger De Fréquanter Un Monstre , il la battais , lui criant sans cesse de l'obéir , Elle Fréquantait un Psycologue Quelle Consultait Toute Les Semaine Dans Le Dos De Son Amant , Elle Avait Toujour Un Amour Cacher Pour Sonic The Hedgehog Le Hero Du Monde , Il Avait Aussi Un Amour Cacher Pour Amy , Mais Il Savait ce que Shadow Pourrait Faire Si Il Lui Avouais ...

" Amy ! " Shadow A crier

" J'arrive ! " Amy A dit En Dessandant les escalier

Shadow etait Un D.J Dans Une Boite , Amy y Allait Souvent Pour Passer Du Temps Avec Blaze , Shadow Etait Pas Tres Riche Il avait Des Moyen limite Pour Payer Son Loyer , Il Avait Une petite Voiture , Il Est Monter Avec Amy Il A Demarer Sa Voiture Et Il Est Partit Pour Prendre La route , Sur La Route , Une Moto Rouge Avec Des piquand Dessus Un Echidnée Rouge et Un Autre Echidner Orange Avec Ses Bras Autour De Sa Taille , L'échidnée Rouge Portait Une vest Grise Et des Lunette De Soleil Noir , L'échidnée Orange Portait Un Short et Un haut De Bikini Rouge , S'était Knuckles Et Tikal , Shadow A Appyuer Sur La Pédalle Pour Provoquer Knuckles , en Frappant l'arrière De Sa Moto ...

" Hey Enculer Non Mais Ses Quoi Ton Probleme !? " Knuckles A Crier

" Hey ! Connard Ta Juste A Avancer ! " Shadow A Crier

" Shadow , Calme Toi Bordel ! " Amy A Dit Froidement

" Hey , Toi Tu Te Mèle Pas De Sa Salope ! " Shadow A Crier En Glifflant Amy

" Aller Vien Te Battre ! " Knuckles a Dit

Tikal Etait Horrifier De Voir Une De Ses Meilleur Amie De Se Faire Giffler Par Shadow , C'était Un Cotée De Lui Quelle Conaissait J'amait , Elle S'avait Quil était Souvent En Colère Ou Même Colérique Mais J'amais Battre Quelqun Qu'il Amait , Elle est Aller Voir Son Amant Et Shadow qui ce battait Et Elle Les a Séparer

" Mais Bordel Stop ! " Tikal A Crier

Knuckles A Regarder Shadow Avec Des Yeux De Colère , Knuckles A Fait Pareil Il Est Monter Sur Sa Moto Et A Fait Un Doigt A Shadow , Il A Demarer Et Il Est Partit En Jettant De La Fumer Sur Shadow , Shadow Est Remonter Dans Sa Voiture Et A Continuer Sa Route ...

10 Minute Plus Tard ...

Shadow Et Amy Etait Arriver Au Night Club , Il Se Sont Stationner Dans La Ruelle , Il y Avait Lamborgini Noir Avec Une Plaque De Matruquilation Marque " Sonic The Hedgehog " Dessus , Amy Et Shadow Savait Que C'était La Voiture De Sonic , Depuis Quil Est Le Hero Du Monde , Il est Devenue Riche , Il Habite Dans Une Maison A 3 étage Dans Une Montagne Proche de la Banlieux , Shadow Est Sortie De La Voiture Et Il est Entrer Dans La Boite , Dans La Boite Il Avait Silver , Blaze et Rouge et Sonic ... , Il était Avec Silver et Blaze Entrain De Parler Aux Bar , Amy A Courrus Vers Les eux Pour aller les voir

" Hey , Salut Amy " Sonic a dit en Sourriant

" Salut " Amy a dit

" Contente De Te Voir Amy " Blaze a dit

" Hey Amy Comment sa va ? " Silver A Dit

" Pas Tres Bien ... C'est Shadow ... " Amy A Dit Froidement

" Pas Encore ... " Blaze a dit

" Laisse Le , Sinon Ce Connard Va Te Tuer ! " Silver A Dit

" Oui , Ses un Connard ... " Amy A Dit

" Au fait ... , Ou est Shadow " Sonic A Dit

" Alors ... " ?

" Shadow ... " Amy Dit Froidement

" Oublie Se Que J'ai Dit Shadow ... " Amy Dit Froidement

" Connase , Tu Vas Le Reggreter ! " Shadow A Crier

Shadow A Frapper Amy La Jettant Sur Le Sol Sonic La Pris Et La Poser Sur Le Canapé ...

" Non Mais Bordel Sa va Pas !? " Blaze A Dit

" Tes Fous ou quoi !? " Silver A Dit

Shadow A Commencer A Se Mètre En Colère , Sonic Ses Levé Et A Frapper Shadow , Il Etais En Colère De Voir Une Persone Importante Pour lui Se Faire Defoncer Par Une Persone Aux Passer Sombre ... , Shadow Etait Sur Le Sol a Motier Evanouie , Sonic Ses Précipiter Ver Amy Pour Voir Si Elle Était Blesser ...

" Amy , Si J'ai Fait Sa Ses Parceque ... Je T'aime ... " Sonic A Dit En Chuchotant Dans Son Oreil

" Je t'aime Aussi Sonikku " Amy A Dit

Shadow Ses Relever , Il etait En Colère Contre Sonic ... Il était Rouge Comme Knuckles Il S'appraitait A Ce Transformer En Super Shadow ...

" Salope J'en ais pas fini Avec Toi ! " Shadow a Hurler

" Toi Tu Lui Parle Pas Comme sa Connard ! " Sonic A Crier

" Amy Est Une Fille Merveilleuse , Avec Plein De Beau Tallant Et De Bonne Qualiter , Elle Ne Mérite Pas De Ce Faire Battre Par Une Persone Comme Toi , Amy Est Une Persone Tres importante Pour Moi Et Elle Ne Mérite Pas De Mourrir Avec Toi ! " Sonic A Crier En Se Transformer En Dark Sonic

Sonic A Pris Shadow Et il Lui A donner Un Coup De Poing , Le Fesant Traverser Le Mur Le Prochetant Sur Sa Voiture , La Démolisant Sous Le Choque , Shadow etait Afféblie et Chercher Désespéramant De S'enfuir , Mais Sonic La Rattraper et la Pris Par Le Coup , Sonic était En Colère Comme Il L'avait J'amait été , Ses Yeux Etait Noir Comme Les Ténebre ...

" Maintenant Tu Vas Respecter Amy ! Et Tu Vas Le Jurer Sur La Tête De Maria , Comprie !? " Sonic A Dit Avec Une Voix De L'enfer

" O-Oui , Je suis Desoler ! " Shadow A Dit En Pleurant

" Sonic ! " Amy A Crier

Sonic La regarder Avec Ses Yeux De Rage Et De Colère , Amy Pleurait De Joix De Voir Quelq'un a avoir Autant De Colère Pour Elle ...

" Sonic , Relache Le ... " Amy A Dit Doucement

Sonic A Relacher Shadow Exactement Comme Amy Lui A Demmander , Sonic Etait Redevenue Calme Et Ses Yeux Son Redevenue Vert Emeraude Comme Il était Avant , Amy Etait En Colère Contre Son Amant Noir , Elle Est aller Le Voir Avec , Ses Yeux Etait Devenue Rouge aux lieux qu'ils Soit Vert Jade

" Shadow The Hedgehod ! , Tu Ma Traiter Pandant 2 Ans Comme une ordure Maintenant J'ai Réaliser Qui est Mon Veritable Ame Soeur , Et Maintenant Je passerait le reste de ma vie Avec lui , Au Revoir Shadow ! " Amy A Dit En Se Precipitant Vers Sonic

" Je T'aime Sonic ! " Amy A Dit En L'embrassant

" Moi Aussis Amy ... " Sonic A Dit En Fesant Pareille

Fin


End file.
